The Sickly Butler
by MangaQueen5808
Summary: His Butler, Sick REWRITE! I finally wrote it! YAY! One day out of the blue, Sebastian collapses and falls sick. What will the Phantomhive household do without him? Please read to find out! Soft fluff between Master and Servant, implied pairing but won't be acted on. Rated T for possible language. UPDATES ARE COMING! HANG IN THERE!
1. Tired

**Author's Notes: Okay I will start this off by saying, yes, this is His Butler, Sick's rewrite. I thought of the title after planning out some of the changes I have for this story. First of all, I don't expect this story to take off because it's an old idea, but who cares? We're all here to see Sebastian act adorable again! I am taking away some characters such as Pluto and adding others such as Snake from the Manga. (I have read every chapter released in America.) So this story will be considerably different, but I hope you don't hate me for it! Please continue to be the awesome readers you are and tell me what you think! Here's chapter 1! Hope you like it!**

* * *

(Sebastian's POV)

I stood in the kitchen preparing the Master's morning tea. It was a typical day without much trouble (yet...) like always. I selected the tea cups, prepared the tea, and loaded it onto my cart. I then prepared some toast for Master to nibble on as I dressed him. But as I worked, a vexing feeling overtook me.

I placed a hand over my mouth as I yawned, the sudden feeling left a tired expression on my face. "Am I...tired?" I asked myself, a bit shocked as demons rarely sleep. We did get an occasional urge, but that hadn't happened to me for almost 150 years. Usually I could go up to 300 without the slightest feeling of exhaustion.

I yawned again which shocked me further, but the feeling soon passed and I was back to my old self. I ignored the shock that lingered in my mind and pushed the cart up to the Young Lord's room. I wrapped my hand around the knob and softly opened the door. I stepped in and looked at my watch, satisfied to see I was a minute early. I stood until the clock hit the correct time, and I repeated the phrase I used every morning.

"Young Master, it is time for you to wake." I called to the sleeping child in the very plush looking bed. The Earl's eyes fluttered open immediately after my phrase was finished. I walked over to the window and opened the curtains. He sat up slowly and stretched out his arms, yawning as he did so. I then headed over to the closet and picked out an outfit for the Lord.

I set the clothes on the edge of the bed and poured some tea for the boy. He quietly accepted and sipped it, once commenting on how the tea was very strong and to his liking. I smirked at this and continued to dress the small child.

"Today, Lady Elizabeth will be visiting. She is due to arrive at 1:00. I assume you will be spending the day with her, sir?" I asked, buttoning the vest I had placed over his shoulders. Ciel then shot me an angered glare. He always dreaded when his fiancèe came for a visit.

"Yes, Sebastian. I will be forced to. If not by Elizabeth, then her mother..." Ciel complained, squeezing the tea cup in frustration. Just by mentioning Lady Elizabeth, I managed to anger him. (Sigh...) But listening to Lady Elizabeth was better than dealing with the Marchioness (A.N.- Her name is Fracis Midford.) That woman was as scary as a demon when angry. (A.N.- It's true too! Read the manga!)

"Preparations for breakfast are near completion; where would you like to eat, my Lord?" I asked with a slight bow.

"I will take it in my study." Ciel replied. I bowed deeper and backed out of the room, leaving with my usual 'Yes, my Lord.'.

I headed down to the kitchen hallway where I met with the other servants. I quickly gave them orders and headed into the kitchen to finish the preparations. Once finished I headed to the study and gave the Young Earl his breakfast. As usual I stood behind the lord and watched as he ate.

This went on for several minutes until I felt yet another yawn build in my throat. I tried to fight it but ultimately that just made the yawn louder and more forced. I again covered my mouth with my hand in attempt to cover it but still despite my efforts, I let out a tired sounding yawn.

The Earl said nothing after the sound left the room but I could feel tension building up in the atmosphere. He stopped eating for a moment only to return back another moment later. I decided that this would be a good opportunity to take my leave.

"If you'll excuse me, Lord. I have to attend to lunch preparations..." I sighed, again leaving the Earl's presence. I again headed down to the kitchen and started to prepare for Lady Elizabeth's arrival.

X_X

After a couple hours of work, and having to deal with Meyrin breaking yet another tea set, I finally finished the preparations for Lady Elizabeth's arrival. Almost as soon as I set the food on my cart, I sensed her presence on the property. I finished up, put my tail coat back on, and headed up to greet the bubbly child.

"CIELLLL!" I heard her screech. I marched up the stairs and found her yelling away for the Earl to come down. I approached her and smiled.

"I will lead you to where the Master is located." I said with a bow. Elizabeth, upon hearing me, jumped up and down with joy. She always acted like this when it came to the Young Lord. I smiled again, leading her up the stairs and to the Earl's study where he was working.

"Ciel!" She yelled rushing over to her fiancè. She hugged him and planted a kiss on his cheek, exclaiming how happy she was to see him.

"Hello Elizabeth." He said, barely hugging her back.

"Ciel, it's Lizzie!" She corrected. Ciel snorted and whispered "Fine...Lizzie." but it was barely audable for anyone to hear. I again left and set up the lunch I had prepared. Once that was finished I led the two to the dining room.

"Today I have prepared a fresh greens salad with homemade croutons and light blue cheese dressing. Along with smoked salmon and the Master's favorite Earl Grey tea." I explained.

"This is amazing, Sebastian!" Elizabeth cried. I thanked her and bowed slightly.

"He is highly qualified for a reason, Lizzie." Ciel said starting to eat what I prepared himself.

I stood behind the two and watched as they ate, spoke and carried on. It was at that moment when I felt exhaustion overtake me. At first I was fine, but soon my vision was starting to blur and my knees were starting to feel weak. I tried to control myself, but the next thing I knew, my knees were giving out, and I was clinging onto a chair to keep from hitting the ground. The Master immediately noticed and quickly reacted.

"What's wrong, Sebastian?!" Ciel asked. I tried to find my balance but failed miserably.

"I'm fine, My Lord." Technically I wasn't lying as other than that I felt fine. But obviously Ciel wasn't buying it.

"Sebastian, I order you to tell me what's wrong!" The Young Lord demanded. I steadied myself with the chair and quickly replied to the order.

"I'm tired, my Lord." I replied, trying to stifle a bow.

"Are you overworked?" Elizabeth asked. She then came over and placed a hand on my back. "Ciel, you should give him a day off!" She cried.

"Perhaps..." Was my reply to her question. I heard the Earl sigh as he stood from his chair. I slowly pried myself away from the chair and once again stood on my feet. 'What is wrong with me? I usually don't need sleep.'

"Very well... Sebastian, you're dismissed. Go catch up on your sleep." Ciel sighed, obviously aggravated by the situation.

"But Lord, I will be fine once I collect myself." I claimed. I tried to convince him, but it was to no avail.

"Sebastian, don't make me order you!" Ciel snapped. I sighed and nodded, following the Lord's order. I then apologized for everything and gathered enough strength to pull myself up to me room.

'Why am I so tired?' I asked myself as I made my way to my bedroom door. I opened it slowly and walked in. The room almost looked untouched besides the paperwork and books stacked on my desk. I usually read to pass time, but I had no energy for that tonight.

I then stripped out of my uniform, folded it, and changed into night clothes. Then I came over to my untouched bed and climbed in. I laid there for a moment and steadily started to fall asleep.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Author's Notes: So how was the new first chapter? Pretty similar to the old one I'd say. I'll hopefully get the second chapter written and up by tomorrow (Feb 13th.). If not I will get it to you on Valentine's Day! Please let me know how you like the new chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Collapse

**Author's Notes: Hello again awesome readers! I'd like to say thanks for the reviews because that is ultimately what keeps me going on this story. Your comments and pleads for me to finish "His Butler, Sick" was what pushed me to write the first chapter of "The Sickly Butler", I just couldn't stand leaving you guys alone anymore. So here we are! This chapter is where the changes start to happen and where the stories really seem different. The same things will basically happen. But different characters will be added (Snake instead of Pluto. I can't quite stand the anime anymore because I've read the manga and got used to that.) and they may be in a different sequence. But anyway, here is chapter 2! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, it is originally owned by Tobaso Yana. If I were a creator, it wouldn't be a fandom because I suck at drawing Manga!**

* * *

(Sebastian's POV)

It was odd having to sleep. I never really needed to except to pass time when I was stuck in Hell. But that was a very long time ago. I am an ancient demon after all. I am "He who spread the Black Death into Europe."! But when I woke, I was taxed with an even weirder feeling. I felt as if the sun was beating immensely down on my skin. My face was covered in a very thin layer of sweat, and what shocked me the most, was I woke at about the time I always start to get ready. Now this doesn't seem shocking, but I never expected to sleep all night. I thought that at some point I would wake, and start to read like always.

I shook the questioning thoughts from my mind and got up to change into my uniform. But when I stood, my vision blurred and I became dizzy. I focused my vision and forced more thoughts to the back of my mind.

_Must be from sleeping so long… _

But as I stood beside my bed, the room started to spin, making me feel even dizzier. I grabbed the railing on my bed and again forced my vision to clear. I started to feel light headed, and the dizziness made me slightly motion sick, but the spell soon passed and I was able to get ready for my usual day of chores.

_Odd... _

As I got ready, I realized that I had a slight headache and a slightly sore throat. I changed into my uniform but almost immediately felt like taking it off. My body felt warmer than usual, which caused slight questioning of my health. I then gathered my thoughts and tried to come up with an explanation. "It couldn't be…no if it were that I would feel much worse." I whispered to myself. "It must be a slight cold, nothing to stay in bed about." I said. I finished dressing myself and I cleaned myself up as best I could, hoping no one would notice my aliments.

_This is just a cold. It'll be gone before the next morning…_

I then headed out of my room and down to the kitchen hallway where I met with the other servants and again gave them their orders for the day. I started to prepare the tea for the Earl, instructing Meyrin to pick out a tea set from the china cabinet. She complied and did what was told. But again, like always, as soon as I walked away to pick out the tea, she knocked the china cabinet over, and smashed every item stored there. The loud crash caused my headache to become slightly worse.

"I-I-I-I-I'm sorry, Mr. Sebastian!" She cried, fumbling to clean up the mess. I sighed and helped pick up the shattered teacups, plates, and bowls. The whole time we cleaned she mumbled to herself and apologized to me. I found the whole situation both familiar and frustrating. I ended up clenching my aching head, trying to get it to stop pounding. "M-Mr. Sebastian?" She called but I waved her away.

After the mess was cleaned, I instructed Meyrin to get the extra tea set from the basement. She nodded and ran off, but I yelled after her to be careful. "Don't break them again!" I yelled with a sigh. Sometimes the other servants were okay to deal with, but other days, I just can't seem to control them. It seems today they would be difficult.

I continued with my work, and went on to start breakfast preparations. I started to cook and for a while nothing happened. But soon very loud yelling rudely interrupted me. I instantly recognized the voice to be Finny's, which meant I would have to go outside to the garden to figure out was wrong. After I heard Finny's voice, several loud bangs followed. I knew Finny was throwing something heavy, but I couldn't tell what it was from just the noise. I hurried up the stairs and out the foyer door. I followed a path around to the garden and found both Finny and Snake in the middle of what looked kind of like a fight.

"Finny! Stop throwing boulders at me!...says Wordsworth." Snake cried in a deeper octave than his normal voice. As soon as I saw what was going on, I realized what was going on. One of Snake's snakes had gotten away from him and was now in the garden, scaring Finny. Because the child was frightened, he wasn't listening to Snake, and was reacting by throwing boulders at the snake, which was smashing and destroying everything that was planted there. I immediately acted and pulled Finny away from another boulder he was trying to throw. Snake ran over and collected the snake, thanking me in the process.

_Why, of all days? Do they decide to act up? _

"I-I'm sorry!" Finny yelled, realizing that he had destroys half of the garden.

"Just clean up the mess, and see if you can save some of the plants. Report to me when you are done…" I ordered, sounding rather annoyed. He saluted me and got to work, Snake helped him knowing it would help prevent any more problems, although knowing the servants, that wasn't likely.

_Hopefully Bard doesn't cause trouble until after breakfast…_

After that situation was taken care of, I headed back into the Manor and continued to prepare the Master's tea. When I arrived back in the kitchen, I found the tea set on the counter where I had asked Meyrin to place it. I continued with making the tea and soon placed it on my cart. It was then I realized how much my head and throat had deteriorated. Every step I took made my head hurt worse, and the constant frustration from the other servants was making my throat sorer. Not to mention my risen temperature was making me feel warmer.

I looked at the time and headed up to the Master's bedroom. When I arrived I again slowly opened the door and walked inside. Walking over to the window, I drew back the curtains and let light fill the room.

(Ciel's POV)

I heard Sebastian call out to me like usual. Upon hearing him I sat up and yawned, stretching as I did so.

"Young Master, it is time for you to wake." Sebastian called. He handed me my tea and headed over to the closet to pick out my outfit for the day. I watched him closely, feeling that something was wrong. Though he was acting completely normal so I didn't want to press the topic.

"Still feeling overworked, Sebastian?" I asked. He smiled his usual smile and claimed he was fine. I didn't believe him and felt that something was wrong, but I couldn't put my finger on what it was. He came over with the clothes and started to dress me. I acted as always, silently drinking my tea as he dressed me in what he'd picked out.

"Today's schedule includes a Violin lesson, and a dance lesson with your usual instructor. After both appointments, I assume you will review the crime reports in your office?" Sebastian asked, I nodded and continued to drink my tea. He leaned forward and started to button the jacket he placed around my shoulders. I observed him and soon realized that heat was surfacing from his hands, even through his gloves.

_Is he warm from cooking? _

"Is breakfast finished?" I asked, as he finished clothing me. His usual smile turned into a slight frown as he explained why it wasn't.

"Not quite...I ran into some trouble with Finny, Meyrin, and Snake so I am running a little behind schedule. I'm sorry, Young Lord." He replied. I sighed and ordered he bring it to my study when it was finished. He nodded and bowed to me. Then he made his way out of the room and down to the kitchen where he continued with breakfast.

_I should let the other servants go…_

(Back to Sebastian's POV)

By now my headache had grown into a migraine and every little noise, even the click of my shoes, made my head throb. I was reluctant to even move because even that was painful.

"This can't be a cold…" I whispered with a small sigh. "But even so, I have work to do." I said to myself. I slowly started to walk back to the kitchen to continue with breakfast preparations, but right as I stepping in and started cooking, I felt a tickle form in my throat. This threw me into a coughing fit, which I muffled with my arm.

After the fit ended, I found myself feeling even more tired. But I gathered up all my strength and pushed on, cooking and finishing the preparations. When I finished, I placed the food on my cart. I leaned heavily on the handle as I rolled the cart up to the Master's study. I came up to the door and straightened my stance, knocking once to announce my arrival.

"Come in." I heard the Master call. I opened the door and pushed the breakfast over to the Earl's desk. I took the plates and placed it on the desk. Then I gracefully poured tea into a teacup I had again prepared. He started to eat and I stood behind him like usual. I again looked at my watch and realized that it was nearly 9:45, almost time for Master's violin lessons.

"If you'll excuse me, sir. I need to go prepare for your violin lesson that will start shortly." I said with a bow. I backed out of the room and did as I said, setting up and picking out new music for the Lord to learn.

X_X

"Crescendo, my Lord." I commanded. But he did not listen. "This is a simple piece, yet you still struggle with it." I sighed. "It is played to this tempo." I then tapped out the tempo and sang the part out loud, hoping it would help him learn the rhythms.

"I can't play it, Sebastian. It's for someone of your skill!" Ciel cried. "This sheet music is too hard!" He complained. I shook my head and took the violin from him, placing it to my neck and playing out the rhythms. After I finished, I had him try again, but it seemed to go nowhere.

I again tried to coach Ciel through the piece but a loud explosion coming from the kitchen soon interrupted us. I immediately knew what had happened and the though alone made me feel worse.

_I feel horrible…_

We both ran down stairs and to the kitchen, finding exactly what we thought. Bard stumbled out of the kitchen, covered in soot, and hair taking the form of some sort of Afro shape.

"Bard! What did I tell you about using dynamite to cook?" I asked, sounding overly aggravated. He looked very scared and sheepish, but he had a reason to.

"You told me not to. But, Mr. Sebastian it always seemed to work back when I was in battle… Why in the bloody hell, doesn't it work now? Have I forgotten how?" He said, the last half being to himself. I was getting fed up with the servants of this house, no matter how I taught them, they never learned and still did everything the same.

"J..Just go on. I'll clean up this mess." I said, trying my hardest not to yell again. I honestly just wanted the day to end. Maybe tomorrow I'd feel better? But probably not, considering what it probably was. I just kept getting worse, there was no way I would feel well again soon.

_My head hurts…my throat is sore…and now I feel weak, like I'll collapse at any moment. It has to be that…_

Suddenly, if that wasn't enough, I heard another loud noise. Now clenching my throbbing head, I looked to the hallway where the noise had come from. I found Meyrin fallen on the ground, a box of smashed plates a few feet in front of her. This only made me feel worse. Every little thing that went on around me was making everything worse. And as this wasn't bad enough, Finny and Snake came in fighting about the garden.

Now I had several servants crying in my ear, and a furious Master complaining about how I did not prevent any of this. Everything was too much; they were all being loud and I was feeling worse by the second. I was gradually getting worse and worse with everything that happened.

It was all too much…

"Enough!" I yelled. Everyone became quiet as they felt the atmosphere in the room change. The candles were blown out by my power and a slight breeze blew through the room. "Stop all of this…at once." I said, suddenly feeling all of my energy leave me.

"Sebastian?" Ciel called, hearing my change in voice. "What's wrong?" He asked. Before I could reply, I felt my legs give out and I collapsed to the ground. I could hear all of them calling my name, but they all sounded distant. That was when everything went black.

To Be Continued…

* * *

**Author's Notes: How did you like chapter 2? As you can see there are some distinct differences but I honestly think I did a better job this time around. I am really enjoying writing this! Hopefully I can keep up these day-to-day updates but we'll see how that goes. Please tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Diagnosis

**Author's Notes: Hello again my wonderful readers! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have had a lot going on in my life lately! Please know that I have not forgotten! Anyway, thanks to all of you for commenting on my story! It means a lot to know you want me to continue! Thanks again, and I hope you like chapter 3!**

* * *

"Sebastian! What's wrong?! Wake up!" Ciel yelled, not getting any reaction at all. Ciel was now standing over his unconscious butler, feeling both worried and frustrated. This had never happened before so the poor boy was confused and very irritated.

"W-What's wrong with, Mr. Sebastian?" Finny asked, shocked at the scene in front of him.

"He's overworked, yes he is!" Meyrin claimed. She came over to Sebastian and knelt down, noticing now that the butler's face was slightly flushed. She found this a bit odd and placed a hand over his forehead. Upon contact, she almost immediately she pulled her hand away, shocked at how warm he was. "M-Master, he's running a fever!"

Ciel's expression then went from worried to annoyed, as he looked down at his incapable butler. Could demon's get sick? He didn't know.

"Finny, Meyrin. Take Sebastian to his room..." Ciel sighed and closed his eyes in pure frustration, unsure in how he should react. Never in the three years Sebastian had been there, did he ever get sick. Was it even possible? Maybe it was something else?

Both Finny and Meyrin did as told and lifted Sebastian by the arms. If Ciel wasn't so annoyed, he would have laughed at the two servant's struggle to keep Sebastian from falling, as it was quite amusing. They walked slowly because the tall butler was much larger than both of them, his feet were dragging on the ground, and his arms slumped off their shoulders helplessly. Ciel tried to be amused, but at the moment all Ciel wanted to do was kill the demon for not telling him about his supposed illness.

Soon Finny and Meyrin had Sebastian up the stairs and in his room. After that was taken care of, Ciel had Snake change the butler into night wear. When the butler was settled there, Ciel kicked everyone out. The young boy then came around to Sebastian's bedside and pulled off his eye patch. Purple light shown from the orb showing off the contract seal the two shared.

"Sebastian! This is an order," Ciel then took in a swift breath and shouted, "Wake up!" He waited a moment and soon found sharp red eyes staring at him. The sick butler then shot up in bed, confused by what happened.

"Young Master...?" Sebastian looked confused for a moment until he realized what had happened. Then he looked slightly embarrassed. Ciel found this entertaining.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'll get to cleaning up the mess made by the other servants." Sebastian started to get up but was stopped by Ciel.

"It's already being taken care of." Ciel claimed. Sebastian sighed letting his head fall into his hands and his shoulders slump.

_My head hurts..._

"How are you feeling, Sebastian?" Ciel asked, noticing that the demon was in obvious pain. So demons could get sick? Ciel was still unsure.

"Tired..." Sebastian replied, blocking the light that was coming in from the unclosed curtains. He wished someone would close them, but he couldn't ask Ciel, the latter was his Master and servants don't order around their masters.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ciel asked suddenly, Sebastian looked up at the boy, confused by what he meant.

"What do you mean, Young Lord?" Sebastian asked. He flinched again when more light was shown into his eyes through the window. He then went back to trying to keep his head from exploding. (Not literally...)

"You should have told me if you were feeling ill. I would have let you rest." Ciel replied quickly, looking away as his face flushed.

"A-Are you concerned about me, sir?" Sebastian asked, very shocked that his master would be so kind. Though it worried him that the child was going soft, but he forced the thought to the back of his mind as Ciel again spoke.

"No! I just don't want an incapable butler!" Ciel claimed. Sebastian laughed to himself when he noticed the Lord's ears were bright red. He was flustered over something so trivial. It made Sebastian realize how pure Ciel was at times. He may be filled with hatred, but even hateful people get embarrassed sometimes.

This is when the two then found themselves shrouded in silence. It was quite awkward even though Sebastian was still smirking to himself about Ciel's fit of embarrassment. Ciel then made a sound like he wanted to say something, so Sebastian stopped himself from thinking about it anymore.

"S-So, what do you think is wrong with you?" Ciel asked, turning to face the paler-than-usual butler. Sebastian thought for a moment and then spoke.

"I believe it's what humans call the 'flu'." Sebastian replied.

"Demons can catch illnesses?" Ciel asked. He seemed slightly interested, but mainly just wanted to know how long he'd be without Sebastian.

"It's very rare, but not impossible it could be classified as the 'Demon Flu', sir." Sebastian replied. Ciel sighed and slumped in his chair obviously relieved by the news.

"So this will only last a few days?" Ciel asked. Sebastian shook his head and explained further as to what this "flu" was.

"Not quite, my lord. This illness could last from three months to four." Sebastian replied. Ciel was shocked by this, and quickly stood from his chair.

"What? That long?! How is that even possible?" Ciel asked. Sebastian slightly flinched from the loudness of his Master's voice, but he continued to explain.

"Well... you see because Demons are immortal, our sicknesses and symptoms last longer than humans. We also continue to get worse until we hit the peak of the illness. But I couldn't know when that is…" Sebastian continued, that's when an unfamiliar feeling came over him, starting in his stomach. It didn't seem to get worse and it wasn't very imminent, so for now he ignored it.

"So you could end up stuck in this bed for over three months?" Ciel asked.

"Yes, and even after I recover, I'll still have to be careful, as even as I begin to feel better, my body will still be recovering. Which can last up to about a month." Sebastian replied.

Upon hearing this, Ciel's expression then changed from shock to confusion. How would the manor survive without Sebastian?

"So... now I will have to find a replacement that will work for me until you're feeling better," Ciel mumbled mainly to himself. "I would ask Tanaka, but I'm afraid he is old... plus his stamina." Ciel then planted his hand underneath his chin as he thought, stroking as if he had a beard.

"You can't do anything, can you Master?" Sebastian asked, standing and stumbling slightly. He began to unbutton his clothes, changing back into his uniform. "Even if I'm sick; I can still serve you." Sebastian claimed coming over to his wardrobe and opening it. He pulled out a clean uniform and began dressing.

"Sebastian, don't fool around! You are in no condition to work!" Ciel claimed, standing from his seat beside Sebastian's bed. Sebastian didn't listen to his master and continued to dress.

"But Young Master, you are worried about finding a worthy replacement. So to save you the trouble, I'll keep working." Sebastian said, now buttoning up his shirt and tying his tie.

"Don't make me order you!" Ciel yelled. Sebastian stopped.

"Tanaka is more capable than you think, sir." Sebastian said with a sigh as he again changed back into more comfortable clothes. He then stumbled over and climbed back into his warm sheets, the two now falling into an awkward silence that lasted several moments. Ciel thought of the situation, assessing it and thinking of what he was to do. But as the two sat, Sebastian began to feel nauseous. The feeling from earlier had suddenly multiplied tenfold, so now the butler was struggling to keep from getting sick in front of his master.

"Ma-Master... wastebasket p-please..." Sebastian whimpered. Ciel seemed confused but did what Sebastian wanted. Almost immediately after he handed it over, Sebastian started to violently get sick; a gross noise and smell instantly filling the room.

Ciel wanted to do something, but he was frozen. All he could do was watch the poor butler as he emptied the contents of his stomach.

_What do I do?!_

He stood in total shock, unsure of what to do. He tried to reach out and comfort Sebastian, but he found himself unable to move. Soon though, Sebastian's episode ended, and the demon sank back down and focused on calming the growing pain in his head. The light sinking into the room through the opened curtains didn't help much however.

"Master... close the curtains..." Sebastian panted, his breaths irregular from all the pain he was currently experiencing Ciel didn't hear his request however, as he was still shocked from the scene that had played out before him.

"Master... please close the curtains... they're killing me." Sebastian whispered a little louder to catch the attention of the little Earl. Still spacing, Ciel finally heard Sebastian's request, and did what was asked without even acknowledging that he had done something for his _servant_.

Once the room was considerably darker, Ciel headed back over to his chair, hearing Sebastian sigh as he did so. The young boy looked down at his demon, noticing how the raven clad man was curled up underneath his soft, thin blankets, trying to calm his pounding head and sudden shivers that now racked his body. Suddenly, and to Sebastian's surprise, Ciel then knelt down beside Sebastian's head so the two were face to face.

"Young Master...?"

Ciel didn't reply as he reached up, Sebastian watched intently as the young boy moved his hand slowly to the butler's forehead.

"How is this even possible?" Ciel spoke. "You've already become warmer... I can see what you mean by the severity of your symptoms." He spoke softly, trying not to bother Sebastian's still pounding head. Ciel again stood, noticing how Sebastian's shivering had gotten worse.

Ciel then noticed the blanket and how thin it was. Normally a blanket like that would be fine for a servant, but at this moment Ciel knew he would need something thicker and warmer. That's when he turned around, facing the door.

"Sebastian... I'll be back in a moment. D-Do you need anything?" Ciel asked, a small lump forming with the words. He swallowed shallowly and headed toward the door, right before hearing Sebastian answer his question.

"Water..." Sebastian whispered, his voice much lower and raspier than usual. Ciel nodded and headed out the door, making sure to tie the eyepatch back to it's usual spot on his face.

When Ciel made it out of the bedroom, he was bombarded with four servants, all wondering how Sebastian was feeling.

"How is he?" Finny asked, inching toward the Earl. Ciel backed up, his back against the door. He felt uncomfortable with how close Finny was getting.

"What are you four doing here? I thought I told you to work?" Ciel asked, quite annoyed. They didn't move though, and wouldn't until they got an answer. Ciel sighed, wrinkling his nose. "Fine... He's okay for now, but _all_ of you are to stay out. Sebastian is in no condition to deal with your antics. Alright?" He asked. The servants nodded to their master, letting him through.

Ciel sighed again and headed down the hall to the large doors that connected to his bedroom. He headed in and went straight for the closet, getting out his winter blankets, and choosing the warmest looking one. Once that was done, Ciel threw the blanket over his shoulder, heading out of his room and down two flights of steps to the area where the kitchen was.

Ciel stepped inside the kitchen noticing how most of the damage was taken care of and repaired. Impressed, Ciel noticed Tanaka, sleeves rolled up with a hammer in hand.

"Tanaka?" Ciel called. He was surprised that the old butler was working. Usually he took to sitting in the corner drinking his typical Japanese tea.

_Sebastian was right..._

Tanaka smiled, noticing the presence of his master. "Hello, Young Master. How is Mr. Sebastian doing?" He asked, taking a short break.

"He's okay for now... He requested water," Ciel replied, inspecting the cabinet that had been smashed. "Are there any cup left?" Ciel asked. Tanaka laughed slightly and pointed to a large door that seemed to have frost on the window.

"Get out some water while I search for an unbroken glass." Tanaka ordered as Ciel nodded. He headed through the heavy door to fine a ice room (they weren't called freezers then.). It was filled with large blocks of ice, plus several wooden pitchers filled with clean drinking water. Ciel then walked out and handed it to Tanaka who poured the pitcher's contents into an undamaged glass.

"There you go, Lord." Tanaka smiled. Ciel gave him a greatful look and started to walk out the kitchen door, but Tanaka stopped him. "I will be taking care of you during the day, and Mr. Sebastian at night." He said suddenly. Ciel turned around, slightly shocked.

"When will you sleep?" He asked, a hand stalled towards the old butler. He wanted to order him away from that plan, but the look Tanaka gave him said it would be okay.

"I will sleep as Mr. Sebastian does." Tanaka again gave the child a reassuring smile, so Ciel put hid hand down.

"Alright... just don't over do it. Remember your own health also." Ciel said, reluctantly giving the old butler his permission. Once they finished their little conversation, he then again turned and started out of the kitchen, heading up towards Sebastian's bedroom.

When he made it to the demon's bedroom, he found Sebastian in nearly the same position as before. Ciel set down the water on the nightstand beside the bed, taking the blanket in his hands in the process. He unfolded it and spread it over his butler's shivering form. Sebastian wrapped it around himself as soon as the large comforter touched his fevered skin.

"Sebastian... I've brought you your water." Ciel called but got no response That's when he realized that Sebastian had fallen asleep.

_Should I wake him...?_

Ciel knew Sebastian needed rest, but he also knew that he'd need the water as he had to stay hydrated (even though demons don't typically eat, sleep, or drink, but Bassy's a rebel in this case...). But honestly, Ciel didn't know what was more important at the moment. He thought about it and decided to wake Sebastian, as if he left the demon alone, the water would lose it's chill and wouldn't help Sebastian as much as it could cold.

"Sebastian," Ciel called, shaking his servant's shoulder slightly. Sebastian woke almost immediately, surprised by the sudden disturbance. "I brought you your water..." Ciel whispered, Sebastian's bright red eyes now peering up at his sapphire ones.

Sebastian nodded, sitting up slowly and grabbing the cold cup sitting on his nightstand. He took small sips, suddenly noticing the thick blanket that covered the lower half of his body.

"Did you... cover me with this, sir?" Sebastian asked, eyes widening slightly at his master's kindness. Ciel blushed slightly, looking away.

"You were shivering... I got that out of my closet." Ciel whispered, clearly embarrassed Sebastian smirked, finding Ciel's embarrassment amusing. Most of the time, the young boy was stone cold, often glaring at everyone and using his famous grumpy voice Sebastian had the pleasure of hearing everyday.

"That is very kind of you, My Lord." Sebastian mocked, taking another small sip of his water. He felt if he drank too much that his stomach would turn on him, but it was also helping him feel slightly better.

"I was only doing what I thought would help you. I can't afford fir you to be sick for too long." Ciel said, embarrassment still etched in Ciel's voice. "Don't get any ideas..."

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Author's Notes: So, how was it? Again I'm sorry it took so long to update. I got this done slowly as I constantly have to go back to my original to follow the chapter. It's kinda hard to do that. **

**But anyway, I have a question for you guys. For those of you who have read the Manga and have experienced Tanaka first hand, do you think he possibly knows/suspects that something is different about Sebastian? I mean, it almost seems like he knows. For instance, he never truely reacts to anything Sebastian's done that was clearly inhuman. He always seems like he's seen it before. (Did you know this too?) Plus he seems to know that demons have a small weakness to large amounts of salt (recall the small segment where Tanaka gave Ciel lemonade flavored with salt. Ciel didn't like it and ordered Sebastian to drink it, and it gave him heartburn.). I just think that Tanaka knows but doesn't say anything. Tell me what you think! I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible! Please review!**


	4. The Cat

**Author's Notes: Well we're back to the fever dream thingy. I'm gonna try to keep this chapter a bit shorter as it's just a short little filler that I'll work on along with Chapter 4. I'm going to keep it relatively the same, just a bit more chaos caused by a Bassy with a very high temperature. Oh, and also, now that I have read Kuroshitsuji's Manga, I know that Ciel is allergic to cats. So some things will be changed in that regard. It won't change this chapter though! Hope you like it! (I was told of a few errors, so I fixed them, please tell me if you see any others!)**

* * *

Ciel sat in his office speaking with a man known as Michael A. Smith.

Michael or Mr. Smith could possibly help the Funtom company, as he owns a large string of toy factories. And the reason Mr. Smith was visiting, was he needed to make a contract with the Funtom Company. After his business started running into the ground, he contacted Ciel, explained why he wanted the deal, and Mr. Smith found himself invited to the Phantomhive Manor. He was thrilled when he received a reply, and he promptly made his way here within a matter of days.

Although, today, it seemed that the young child wasn't in the best of moods. He seemed to be set off by several noises they heard many times that morning. It was a bit odd... Was someone in the house ill? Mr. Smith wondered what was wrong.

Ciel snarled as he again heard Sebastian sneeze. He knew the demon's illness would be very bad, and Ciel knew his symptoms would be a lot worse than a humans, but this sneezing... he had a guest. It was very aggravating.

"Tanaka, please go check on Sebastian. See if you get him to stop that annoying noise..." Ciel ordered, pinching the bridge of his nose. Tanaka nodded and bowed slightly, making his way towards Sebastian's room.

"Is everything okay, Earl? Who is that?" Mr. Smith asked. Ciel sighed and turned to glare at the wall closest to Sebastian's room. They were at least six doors down from his butler's room. How loud could he be?

"My butler Sebastian..." Ciel started with a low voice. "Has been down with the flu for about a week now." He continued, sounding completely irritated. Mr. Smith then let put a lighthearted laugh, right after taking a sip of tea that Tanaka had poured for them.

"Well then Earl, let's pray that you do not catch the flu your butler has contracted!" Mr. Smith acted very happy, smiling like an idiot at the circumstances of their meeting. They were about to sign into a contract of partnership, so currently Mr. Smith was in a very good mood, unlike Ciel who was still glaring at the wall.

"I don't think that will happen, Mr. Smith..."

(Meanwhile in Bassy's room after Tanaka left...)

Sebastian sat up in his bed, face flushed and handkerchief in hand. Each sneeze he suffered made him feel more and more exhausted. All he wanted to do currently was sleep, but sadly his constant sneezing and rising temperature was preventing that from happening.

Suddenly, as Sebastian sneezed once more, he heard a small noise, like something falling from a desk. He looked over, trying to peer through the room's darkness, seeing that nothing was on the desk or floor.

_Did I imagine it...?_

Right as Sebastian finished his thought, he realized he felt quite strange. Somehow his symptoms had dulled and it was almost as if he had taken some sort medicine that made him delirious. And right as he came to this realization, he felt something jump onto his bed. Turning, he realized that it was a small black cat with large emerald green eyes.

_A cat? How did it get in?_

Sebastian looked around and noticed how his window and door were not open. Slightly confused, Sebastian began to pet the cat, but it promptly jumped out of the bed and through the door that had miraculously opened on it's own.

_Is my mind playing tricks on me?_

"Where are you off to?" Sebastian asked, still a bit perplexed by the magical opening door. He watched as the cat's tail left the door and headed down the hall.

Sebastian then threw off his blankets, standing and following the mysterious cat. He stumbled out into the hall, spotting the cat as it traveled towards Ciel's study. He followed it, a look of probably delirious amusement plastered on his face.

"Come here..." Sebastian whispered, a hand stretched out as if it could detach from his body in a way that would catch the cat. He chased it up and down the hall, every once in a while stumbling and almost falling. This continued until he watched the cat enter the room in which Ciel had his company. It entered through a door that seemed to be open.

Sebastian followed, but was stopped when he realized the door was closed. He rubbed his newly sore nose, and got up after falling, taking the doorknob in his hand, he twisted the door open, stumbling in as he did so.

When the butler entered, he was met with two pairs of shocked eyes that were surprised by the sudden disturbance. They had been discussing their deal further, but was interrupted by the demon running into the door.

"Sebastian? What are you doing?" Ciel asked, standing and grabbing the butler's arm. Sebastian shook the 13 year old away and continued his quest to find the cat that had vanished from his vision.

"Young Lord, have you by chance seen a small black cat pass through here?" Sebastian asked. Ciel shot him a confused look, not sure how to respond.

"Cat?" Ciel questioned. He would have known if a cat was in the room, as his allergies would be bugging him. This was all very odd... "Sebastian, are you alright?" He asked. Sebastian ignored him amd continued to try and find the cat.

"Where did it go...?" Sebastian asked himself, stumbling and running into a chair. He continued and also ran into the desk Ciel always worked at.

"I'm assuming, Young Earl, that this is your ill butler?" Mr. Smith asked. Ciel again sighed, wrinkling his nose as he nodded. It was very irritating having a servant act this way, not to mention how it was embarrassing also.

"Sebastian! Stop this instant!" Ciel ordered, now noticing how red the butler's face was. Something was definitely off.

"But Lord... the cat." Sebastian mumbled, still looking. His little black companion had left him which honestly made him feel saddened, as even demons need some sort of comfort when sick. (At least when they have fever dreams anyway...)

Ciel tried to order Sebastian to stop, but no matter what he did it did not work. He debated on taking off his eye patch to activate their contracts power, but it was impossible with important company.

"Sebastian!" Ciel yelled. It was almost as if the demon couldn't hear him properly.

At a loss, Ciel rang for Tanaka, hoping the older butler could deal with the ancient demon. Obviously the poor creature was hallucinating and it was about to push Ciel over the edge. He felt as if his head would explode in anger, as his demon was _not_ following orders.

Suddenly, as Sebastian searched, his dulled symptoms started to come back at full force. His vision was suddenly blurred and he suddenly felt as if he were on fire. His legs also started to feel weak, so they gave out from underneath him, causing the raven clad butler to go tumbling to the ground.

"Lord! Your butler!" Mr. Smith shouted, pointing down to the butler who had collapsed beside Ciel's desk. Ciel turned just as the door opened, revealing Tanaka. The old butler immediately made his way over to Sebastian, helping him up as he started to complain about too much light.

Tanaka lifted Sebastian to his feet, but the butler was leaning heavily on Tanaka's shoulders, making mobility almost impossible. He tried to move but his bent knees wouldn't allow even one step. But suddenly as he tried, he felt some of Sebastian's weight lifted from his shoulders. Tanaka looked over and noticed how Mr. Smith had taken his other arm.

"Where is his room?" He asked, smiling kindly over at the elderly butler.

"A few rooms down." Tanaka replied as they began to move. Sebastian whispered slightly in pain as his headache was becoming increasingly worse from the sunlight flooding into the halls. But he quieted down and apologized to Ciel once they were back in his bedroom.

"How long has he been like this?" Mr. Smith asked as they settled Sebastian back in his bed.

"About a week..." Ciel replied, becoming a bit embarrassed from the situation before him.

"A week?!" Mr. Smith yelled, immediately getting shushed by Ciel who gestured to Sebastian who seemed to be asleep. "Shouldn't he see a doctor? Aren't these things only supposed to last a few days?" He asked, voice immensely quieter.

"That isn't needed, Mr. Smith." Ciel replied, making his way out of the bedroom to let his butler rest. "Sebastian will recover with time." He continued.

"Do you at least have medicine for him?" Mr. Smith asked, following Ciel out of the dark room. Medicine... Ciel hadn't thought of that yet. He would ask Sebastian about that once he again woke. He had no idea if demons even had medicine.

"Are you doing anything for him?" Mr. Smith asked as they entered back into Ciel's study.

"Every person in the manor is helping take care of him." Ciel claimed, taking his seat where he had sat previous to the disturbance.

"That isn't enough, Lord. Without proper care, your butler won't recover." Mr. Smith claimed. Ciel started glaring in annoyance to the concerned man. That prattle was annoying because he knew Sebastian's real situation. Everyone else was in the dark to Sebastian's true nature.

"I assure you, Mr. Smith, that that is not needed. Sebastian will recover with time."

"But Lord-"

"Mr. Smith, need I remind you of out possible contract? If needed I can revoke that offer." Ciel threatened. Mr. Smith's expression changed to worry and mercy. He put up his hands, and smiled slightly, apologizing and asking not to do that.

"I'm sorry, Lord..." He said, a pleading smile plastered on his face.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well, was it better this time? I thought it ended up funnier than last time. Hopefully you all thought the same. **

**You know, something I have trouble with is Sebastian nicknames. I want to call him Bassy so badly when writing these, but the inner writer inside me erases it. I know you all wouldn't mind, but it would bother me. Hope you liked it! Please review! They're what keep my stories alive! (Reviews are like a story's blood... it's extremely needed for inspiration. Luckily my muse is back, so hopefully I'll update several times soon!)**


	5. Mood Swings

**Author's Notes: Hello wonderful readers! So I want to really quickly say, IDEAS FOR THIS STORY ARE ALWAYS WELCOME! Actually they're needed because I am quite literally redesigning the later chapters (9-16). I need ideas that could possibly be the plot of the chapters I post. So, if you want me to do something! LET ME KNOW! I'm writing something new by the way! Anyway, here is chapter 4! Hope you like it!**

* * *

It happened after about three nights of no sleep and no rest. Sebastian not been able to sleep because if his worsening condition. Constant vomiting, shivers, escalated temperature... all were factors that distracted the demon from what he needed most. And that fact changed his lood quite a bit...

In his delirium, Sebastian's proper personality had done a total 360. He was now extremely angry and no one dared to say anything to the poor demon in fear of getting something thrown at them. Even Ciel, who had tried to order Sebastian to stop, got a pillow to the face. And so they spent their time silently, listening to any request made by the butler with a flushed face.

But this wasn't the odd event that had occured however... No, this event was far from normal. The mood swings were expected. But Ciel had no idea that Sebastian could do _this_... It was extremely bizarre.

It happened while Sebastian was under Ciel's supervision, one oddly cloudy morning where nothing felt quite right.

The strange event started with deep, half-conscious whines that startled Ciel. At first it was short and disappeared before Ciel could catch what Sebastian had said, but soon continued in an odd language that Ciel didn't recognize. He tried to translate some of the words with his knowledge of every language he knew, but could not figure it out. It continued and baffled Ciel more, soon turning into full blown cries.

And then it happened...

Sebastian stopped mumbling in the language that Ciel had concluded was the one demons used, and started whining in English... At first it was incoherent but soon turned into clear words that Ciel actually understood.

"I..." Came the beginning of the odd phrase Ciel had never figured he'd hear coming from Sebastian. It was something a child would say... "want my..." Yes, yes, Ciel was very intrigued now. "mommy..." And this is where Ciel's interested expression changed to shock. Did demon's even have parents? Could demons have offspring? He had never read such a thing. Sebastian had never mentioned it... He'd have to ask Sebastian after this perplexing situation was over.

But his mother... he wanted his mother? That was confusing considering Sebastian had never mentioned family. Hell he had never even mentioned what his actual name was... But his mother? Ciel was certainly confused.

At least the demon was finally sleeping...

This request kept Ciel thinking for what seemed like hours. Even when he went to bed, he was thinking of his unusual butler and what he had said. Was he dreaming of someone Sebastian actually loved?- No, no that wasn't right. Sebastian had mentioned that demons could not feel love (they have fetishes instead... that's why Bassy loves cats so much.). So what was this? Why did Sebastian say that? Was it just part of the flu?

Ciel thought about it, but found himself becoming drowsy, so he pushed the thoughts away, deciding to address it in the morning...

X_X

When the servants woke, they found themselves heading up to Ciel's office under the Lord's order. Each of them searched their minds, believing they had done something wrong, but found nothing. They hadn't so much as broke a cup after Tanaka started working with them. Mainly they were afraid of how Mr. Sebastian would react if they were to mess up. He had been scary as of late... this flu sure was weird.

When Finny, Meyrin, Bard, and Snake all made it to their master's office, they were surprised to find themselves welcomed by their unusually kind boss. Tanaka opened the office door for them, and they noticed how Ciel seemed oddly content and calm. Usually when they were called to the office, they were bombarded with scary glares and a loud tapping of Ciel's shoes as he crossed his arms and began a lecture. But none of that had occured this time so the servants sighed a sigh of relief.

"Y-You needed us, Master?" Meyrin asked, feeling nervous when addressing Ciel's strong presence.

"Yes..." Ciel noticed how they were all tense, so he smiled, hoping to calm them. It worked and he continued, the room taking on a kinder but slightly awkward tone. Ciel explained what was going on and soon explained how they would fix this perplexing problem.

"So... you are to ignore anything Sebastian says. Even if he gets angry, act as if nothing happened." Ciel explained, his tone as stern as ever. The servants nodded, unsure of that's all Ciel needed, there are usually here longer than that.

Ciel sighed suddenly, bringing the attention back to him. "Even if he begins using profanity, understand?" Ciel played with his bangs and thought of anything else he needed to say. The servants then nodded to their master, one asking if they were dismissed. Ciel nodded and they began to leave, but the meeting was suddenly interrupted with loud yelling, mysteriously coming from down the hall.

"Where the bloody hell is everyone?!" Came the angry voice and footsteps of a pissed of head butler. "Don't they get it...? I'm a fucking demon! I deserve accommodations!" Ciel was shocked by two of the words used in the words used in Sebastian's sentence. "Dammit... fuckin' imbeciles!"

Suddenly the door opened and Sebastian stumbled in, his face bright red with anger and sickness. Ciel's expression too changed to anger, annoyed with his incapable and very annoying butler.

"Sebastian! I told you to stay in your room!" Ciel yelled, causing the demon to flinch, part of it from the light and the harshness of Ciel's voice.

"Well, _Young Lord_, I needed water and no one was around to get it!" Sebastian yelled, holding his head and glaring at Ciel. "Plus my room was cold... I need someone to build a fire!" Sebastian yelled, beginning to cough. Tanaka then started to lead the demon out of the room, hoping to remove tension and the threat of a fight. He sighed when it worked...

Ciel then turned back to the servants, reminding them to disregard what Sebastian had said. He didn't want them believing Sebastian was a demon.

"Demons do not get sick," Ciel claimed. "So what Sebastian said was not true." This made sense to the servants so they did as told and disregarded what the head butler had said. "Sebastian is simply delirious..."

After that, Ciel made his way to Sebastian's room to promptly punish the disrespectful demon. He would not treat his master in that way!

Ciel soon made it to the large oak door that separated the master and servant. He went to open the door only to be surprised by Tanaka backing out, saying something to Sebastian. Ciel then heard something hit the wall and the steward immediately closed the door.

"What the...? What did Sebastian do?" Ciel asked. Tanaka turned toward Ciel and smiled kindly at him. He seemed sheepish but spoke anyway.

"Mr. Sebastian is quite angry right now... he said he wanted to throw something. So he threw a pot at the wall." Tanaka replied. His usual composure seemed to be slightly cracked so Ciel dismissed him for the time being. Plus no one could be around for what he was about to do. Ciel would make sure Sebastian paid for his actions, even when he was sick.

Ciel entered the room and found a fuming Sebastian attempting to rip pages out of a book. But he stooped upon sensing his master.

"Sebastian..." Ciel started, pinching the bridge of his nose. "What was that?" He asked slowly, trying not to let his emotions overflow but another outburst from his demon would push him over the edge. "Why the hell would you call yourself a 'demon' in front of the others? What if they believed you?"

"That would never happen, _sir_." Sebastian claimed through clenched teeth. He was really sick of this flu and the constant nagging of his annoying master. Sometimes he wished he could get out of the contract, but abandoning that delicious looking dinner wasn't an option. If he didn't eat Ciel's soul, he would starve. The thought of devouring it almost made him drool.

"Stop with your sarcasm!" Ciel yelled, now pealing the eyepatch from his eye. "Stop with this petty anger! Stop with your mood swings! That is an order!" Ciel yelled. Sebastian wanted to say something, but the contract seal on the child's eye prevented him from even moving. So he watched and listened to his master. Ciel sighed, glad he had power over his demon.

Feeling accomplished, Ciel turned and began to leave, but right as he placed his hand on the doorknob he heard Sebastian say something. But it ended up being too quiet for Ciel to hear.

"What was that?" Ciel asked slowly, a glare reappearing on his face. Sebastian covered his mouth with a gloved hand. He hadn't meant to let that slip out...

"Repeat what you said... Now!" Ciel yelled, stepping forward slightly. Sebastian bowed slightly, sitting up in bed.

"I called you a... brat." Sebastian whispered not even attempting to look away. Ciel's expression then lit up with anger as he leaned forward, slapping Sebastian without a second thought.

"I told you to stop! Do NOT disobey an order!" Ciel yelled, ignoring the obvious pain Sebastian was now in. That slap had been with Ciel's ring hand, which left marks that caused his headache to grow tenfold. Ciel felt like screaming some more, but the shocked expression on Sebastian's face stopped him.

What happened next shocked the both of them...

Sebastian felt tears well up in his eyes as the pain increased. Ciel watched curiously, shocked when the tears actually fell down the demon's cheeks.

"Are... Are you even the demon I called upon?" Ciel asked, his anger vanishing and being replaced with confusion and fascination. This was not Sebastian... He was not the demon he conjured, he was not himself. This was all too weird.

"W-What the hell is wrong with you, Sebastian?" Ciel asked, not recalling this to be a symptom Sebastian had explained he'd have. Ciel looked away, a bit ashamed by the demon he thought was strong...

"I-I'm sorry, Lord..." Sebastian whimpered. This was becoming too much for the poor little nobleman. This did not feel like the demon he'd trained. This did not feel like the serious, but witty man he'd grown used to. This did not feel like _his_ servant...

"Pull yourself together!" Ciel shouted, his voice much quieter than it had been. He tied the patch back over his eye, turning to leave. "Stop acting unlike yourself... and that's an order!" Ciel ordered. Hopefully these little fits Sebastian was experiencing would disappear soon. He couldn't take the sight of his servant crying by his hand... especially Sebastian.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Author's Notes: Sooooo... that was different. I came up with this after a wonderful review from one of my readers. Hopefully you guys didn't hate it... it was quite random and our Bassy was very OOC, but that's sorta what I was aiming for. Well hope you liked it! Please review!**

**Oh, school lasts 3 more days here! So expect frequent updates! I'm planning to write a lot over summer break! BYE!**

**-TheBirdOfHermes**

**[EDIT, I found some mistakes going through this, so I fixed them! If you find others, let me know!]**


	6. Supernatural Sneezes

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I am on summer break now but I still have to deal with matters that have to do with my new school I'm going to next year, so I've been a bit busy. This chapter will contain more ideas people have given me, so it might not seem like this story has any plot. But I assure you that I'm trying to add one. Hope you like chapter 5!**

* * *

Ciel sat in his office going over his usual paperwork, signing paper after paper, looking over what each said with very little interest. It was all the same... The normal crime reports and invitations to social events that he did not want to attend. This work always bored the young Earl to no end.

But as Ciel worked on the large stack of papers on his desk, Tanaka came in bearing an envelope that contained a familiar seal.

"Mr. Grey and Mr. Phipps dropped this off just now, Young Master." Tanaka said with a bow, handing Ciel the small envelope that held the royal family's crest. Ciel, gazing dully toward his servant, slightly wondering why they hadn't messed with him like usual. But he was glad they had left. He did _not_ want to deal with Earl Grey's mischief today. Even if it would bring entertainment...

And so the young boy took the letter and read it's contents, taking in the immensely boring words that the letter contained. It was a simple job; kidnappings, find the missing people, protect them, bring them home, that sort of boring thing. Plus the job was far away and near the estate that Prince Soma and Agni ran. Ciel cringed, he'd have to stay at their manor again, just like when they were investigating that circus.

"Get our bags ready, Tanaka." Ciel ordered at Tanaka made his way to the door with a quick bow. "And that includes Sebastian's!" Ciel yelled right before the butler stepped out. Tanaka nodded, a bit confused as to why they'd take Sebastian, but he didn't question it.

Once Tanaka was gone, Ciel followed him out the door, making his way to Sebastian's room to break the news of them having a job. He wasn't sure how Sebastian would react to having to ride in a carriage. He knew he would have to force his demon, even though Ciel would prefer to leave him. But sadly, he couldn't leave the manor without his main source of protection. Though Ciel wasn't even sure if Sebastian could activate his powers in his worsening state.

When Ciel made it to the door, he knocked twice, getting an immediate response to come in.

"Did you need something, Young Lord?" Sebastian asked, stifling a few coughs. Ciel then noticed how the demon's face had once again grown redder. This concerned him, so he felt his servant's temperature, finding it to be higher than it had been.

"Damn... how is that even possible? Your temperature has to at least be at boiling temperature..." Ciel muttered mainly to himself. He knew Sebastian's temperature would be higher than normal, but seriously, he could feel heat coming from Sebastian like he would a fireplace.

"That is because I am a demon... my normal body temperature is higher than a human's." Sebastian replied. Ciel was glad to hear such a normal response coming from Sebastian. The past few weeks with a moody demon-butler hadn't been pleasant. But those episodes had virtually died over the past few day, much to Ciel's happiness.

"Yes, I know." Ciel said. "But I did not come here to talk about your symptoms." He then proceeded to pull up Sebastian's desk chair, setting it beside the bedside and sitting in it before continuing. "We have received a job from the Queen and must leave immediately. You are coming along because I need your protection." Ciel said, watching as Sebastian's expression filled with horror.

"But master, I am in no condition to travel!" Sebastian protested.

"I am well aware, Sebastian. But as my demon you have no other choice." Ciel said. He did not want to deal with Sebastian's whining, so he made the butler shut up with a swift order. "I know you aren't feeling well, but the trip there will only last a couple hours."

"But master-"

"No complaining. Tanaka is packing our things. Be ready in a half hour to leave." Ciel ordered, getting up from his spot to leave. "Gather anything you might want to bring." Ciel said, opening Sebastian's bedroom door. He stepped out, ignoring Sebastian's pleas, heading to his room to get ready to leave.

X_X

Once all the bags were packed and loaded on top of the carriage, Sebastian begrudgingly made his way out to meet Ciel like he had been ordered to. He was no longer wearing his comfy pajamas, but a plain white dress shirt and a pair of his uniform pants, along with his thick coat and dress shoes to block out the late November air. He dressed differently so that he was not indecent during their trip to Prince Soma's manor. They didn't plan to stop, but Sebastian didn't want to take the chance of embarrassing his master.

Sebastian walked slowly, slouching slightly because of the fatigue he was currently feeling. He carried a few blankets with him, hoping to sleep through the short few hours it would take to get to their destination. He did not want to travel, but stay and rest in his soft blankets. But sadly, because his master ordered it, he must leave the sanctuary he called his bedroom.

And so he got into the carriage with his master, wrapping both blankets around his shoulders and sitting in his usual spot across from Ciel. Everything in the carriage seemed to be normal except for the bucket that Tanaka had so graciously left for him, in case of an emergency. Sebastian smiled slightly to himself as he put he head down against the wall. Even though he was a demon, he was still grateful to Tanaka for helping him.

And then they were off and heading for the outskirts of London to a small village that contained the manor Ciel dreadfully had to visit.

That manor, though owned by the Phantomhive's, was attended to by Prince Soma. It used to be a vacation home where Ciel had spent several vacations with his family, but now his time spent there was strickly business. Though he couldn't help but reminisce at the memories he'd built there with his mother and father.

His mother and father... it was a lie when Ciel said he didn't miss them. But even so, he did not have time to be sad about that! No and it was mainly the fault of a very ill servant keeping him busy...

But none the less, Ciel shoved those thoughts to the back of his mind, gazing out the small carriage's window while ignoring the occasional noise coming from a now snoozing Sebastian

X_X

The hour following that seemed to go by easily as Ciel also fell asleep. But as the end of the hour came, Sebastian stirred, suddenly feeling a sneeze coming on. He opened his eyes and quickly muffled the sneeze with his handkerchief, the urge disappearing immediately after that. And once the feeling was completely gone, he stuck the white cloth back into the breast pocket of his dress shirt, and resumed sleeping. But what had once been a small irritating feeling, became a sneezing fit that left the poor demon huddled over in his seat.

He tried to keep himself quiet so his master would not wake, but the fit became worse and soon Ciel was wide awake, watching as Sebastian leaned forward painfully. The fit soon caused his head to start throbbing and his chest to flair up with pain.

But as the minutes passed, and the carriage came to a bridge, Sebastian's fit stopped and so did the carriage.

They screeched to a halt as the loud sound of stone falling into a river filled everyone's ears. Both Ciel and Sebastian froze, waiting for Tanaka to say something.

"S...Sir, it seems that the bridge has just collapsed." Tanaka called out, very shocked at what he had seen. Ciel too was confused, so he stepped out to take a look. And what he saw was shocking.

It seemed the sturdy old bridge had just caved in, but Tanaka claimed it had been perfectly fine moments before it fell. Something felt off, but Ciel wasn't sure what.

Well as the moments ticked by, and they discussed what to do, Ciel heard Sebastian sneeze and a bag fall off of the top of the carriage. Ciel watched to bag and stared at the bag, a sudden realization hitting him. Were these odd things happening because of Sebastian?- That was a possibility with his supernatural powers.

In order to prove hus theory, Ciel made his way back into the carriage to find Sebastian in the midst of another attack. He watched Sebastian closely, watching as the fit came to an end and another bag was thrust off the top of the carriage by a currently unknown force.

Sebastian then sneezed once more, his fuchsia flashing before Ciel's eyes. It was only a second, but Ciel had seen Sebastian's powers activate through the sneeze; again a bag flew off the carriage landing with a loud thud, Tanaka chasing after it a third time, completely baffled by what was going on.

"Control yourself!" Ciel ordered as Sebastian looked up at him, his nose newly red and sore. Sebastian sent Ciel a questioning look, confused by what his master was talking about. Ciel closed in on his demon, his glare stern and angry. "Your powers!" Ciel barked, baffling Sebastian further. He hadn't realized what was going on, mainly because his headache was mucking up the way Sebastian usually thought and acted. Ciel nearly fell when Sebastian kept staring at him. He seriously didn't know what had happened?

"Your powers! They caused the bridge to fall!" Ciel claimed.

"That's impossible, master." Sebastian replied. He then sneezed again into his handkerchief, this time causing all of Sebastian's bags off the top of the carriage; both heard as Tanaka mattered to himself as he again, loaded them back on.

"See! That was your doing! Control yourself!" Ciel ordered. Sebastian nodded and ignored the constant urge to sneeze. He then again laid his head on the wall of the carriage, hoping to sleep. But the was dashed through the pain he felt. So he just waited for the carriage to begin moving again.

"Master, I have chosen a new path to take!" Tanaka called. Ciel again exited, finding that the path Tanaka had chosen to be the best way. The only downfall to that way was that it was very bumpy and would be rough on Sebastian because of his flu.

Sebastian groaned after hearing this... This trip they was taking would certainly be a hard one for Bassy. If only he'd stayed home...

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Author's Notes: So I don't know if I liked that chapter too much! But oh well! I did my best, so you guys'll probably like it, right? I hope you do cause, even though I take forever to update, I really do love writing for you! You guys keep me going! Thanks! Please review!**

**IDEAS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME! I AM TAKING REQUESTS!**


End file.
